I don't Understand
by 2Hyun
Summary: ¿Que pasaría cuando un ángel accidentalmente se convierte en humano? ¿Podrá sentir qué es lo que duele y qué es la felicidad? ¿Qué es ese sentimiento de amor? ¿Por qué aman cuando saben que van a terminar? ¿Por qué viven cuando saben que van a morir? Pero sobre todo ¿Que pasaría cuando pierdes a tu primer amor?


_Este one-shot es parte de un proyecto colaborativo impulsado por "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y Neutral HD y es un Ereri Eren x FemLevi_

_Aclaraciones: La última parte en cursiva la cuenta Eren._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Un ángel jamás debe enamorarse de un humano. . ."<strong>_

_I_

Esas palabras le eran repetidas a cada ángel que bajaba a la tierra para recoger las almas a las que les llegaba su hora, siempre bajábamos con nuestro libro negro en mano –Cabe decir que no era de ese color sino dorado pero adopto ese nombre debido a que traía los nombres próximos a morir- y vestidos totalmente de negro, siempre indiferentes, siempre vacíos. No entendíamos los sentimientos humanos ni teníamos porque entenderlos.

Un día me toco recoger el alma de un señor obeso que había sufrido un infarto en plena calle pero me encontré con que un castaño con uniforme escolar que intentaba revivirlo. Que iluso, pensé, en ese momento ese señor ya no tenía remedio el debía seguirme para guiarlo al cielo.

-Levántate. –Le pedí y este se levanto sin dudar solo dando un último vistazo a su cuerpo, me pregunto que a donde le llevaría y yo solo me encogí de hombros y comencé a caminar cuando de pronto él castaño de hace rato grito un "¡Espera!" cosa que me sorprendió puesto que nadie puede vernos y por un momento pensé que ese chico si podía hacerlo. Me gire para verificar si me hablaba a mí o no y en el momento que giraba él paso corriendo atravesándome. El tipo me miro extrañado por mi reacción pero solo le sonreí y continuamos con nuestro camino.

Por curiosidad pasaba horas en los centros comerciales observando el comportamiento de los humanos, su comportamiento era confuso ¿Qué es lo que duele y qué es la felicidad? ¿Qué es ese sentimiento de amor? ¿Por qué aman cuando saben que van a terminar? ¿Por qué viven cuando saben que van a morir?

No entendía por qué hacían eso, así que esas preguntas siempre rondaban por mi mente. Ese día por tratar de cambiar un poco el habito decidí asistir a una preparatoria para observar cómo podían comportarse los humanos jóvenes. Problemático, si así eran todos, llenos de problemas, ellos eran los que más sufrían las decepciones amorosas y era entendible, esos mocosos no sabían lo que querían y por lo tanto terminaban lastimándose unos a otros pero hubo un humano que extrañamente capto mi atención, se encontraba en el techo de la escuela junto con otra persona que al parecer era una chica que parecía iba a saltar, abrí mi libro y en efecto aquella chica iba a morir sin embargo el otro chico que estaba en la azotea se situó a lado de ella con claras intenciones de querer salvarla. En ese instante el cielo se oscureció y algunos relámpagos iluminaban el cielo, mi libro se volvió loco alternando la imagen de ella por la de él, justo en ese momento la imagen de él quedo fija y pude observar cómo caía directo hacia mí, en un acto reflejo puse un campo de fuerza deteniendo así la caída del otro pero ese fue un grave error ya que al parecer pudo verme.

Desperté sobre una cama rodeada de cortinas blancas y al levantarme pude observar como aquel mocoso que salve estaba recostado en otra cama situada a mi lado. Cuando el despertó se sorprendió al verme tal vez era porque pegue demasiado mi rostro al de él, en ese momento una mujer que vestía de blanco abrió las cortinas y al vernos despiertos nos indico que ya nos podríamos ir. Salimos de aquel lugar que por lo que había visto en varias series era un hospital, eso explicaba que oliera tan bien. Giré a ver al causante de que ahora fuera una humana y para mi sorpresa este se alejaba así que rápidamente corrí para alcanzarlo y abrazarle por la espalda aferrándomele. Él se sorprendió y me dijo que no hiciera eso y trato de separarme cosa que logro preguntándome enseguida por mi nombre.

-Levi. . . -Respondí sin saber exactamente si eso era un nombre correcto para una mujer pero al parecer si puesto que él no dijo nada.

-¿Levi? ¿Levi qué? -Más preguntas, esto ya no me estaba gustando pero tenía que responderle o el probablemente iba a dejarme.

-Ack-Ackerman Levi, ¡Si! Ackerman Levi. -Me apresure a afirmar cuando esa combinación de nombre y apellido me gusto, el mocoso solo asintió y me tomo del brazo sin importarle que fuera una mujer ¿Que acaso no tenia noción de lo que era la delicadeza?

-Te llevare a la estación de policía. -Dijo y en ese momento me solté de su agarre y le mire con un poco de miedo e irá puesto que ¿Donde iba a ir si no tenía nada y ya que él fue el culpable que me volviera humana mínimo debería hacerse cargo, no?

-No iré, quiero quedarme contigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás bien de tus sentidos? Tú no puedes venir conmigo, debes tener a tus padres esperándote. -Negué.

-¿Abuelos? -Volví a negar.

-¿Tíos? -Otra negativa.

-¿Has perdido tu memoria acaso? - ¿Hablaba en serio? Bueno si él pensaba aquello no iba a negárselo tampoco así que solo asentí y él suspiro en una clara señal de resignación. -Bueno entonces por ahora te quedaras conmigo y la abuela ¿Está bien? Al menos hasta que recuperes tu memoria.

Llegamos hasta lo que era un restaurante y ahí fue donde pude conocer a la abuela, una señora de cabello rizado y castaño como el de él, de una estatura más o menos como la mía y algunas arrugas en el rostro lo que reflejaba su edad.

-Señorita Jaeger he vuelto. -Se anuncio y enseguida la señora volteo sonriendo ampliamente y fue a abrazar al más alto de forma efusiva.

-Agh niño me tenias preocupada, me entere lo que paso ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? . . .¿Quien es la señorita?

-Estoy bien abuela y ella es Levi, podría decirse que me salvo y al parecer se golpeo la cabeza ocasionando que perdiera la memoria así que le dije que podía quedarse hasta que la recupere o alguien la busque ¿Está bien?

-Por supuesto muchacho ella estará bien aquí. -Inmediatamente la señora me abrazo a mí como si me conociera de toda la vida cosa que me hizo sentir un poco rara.

-M-muchas gracias señora.

-Nada de señora puedes decirme abuela, ahora serás como mi nieta ¿No te gusta la idea Eren?

Él solo chasqueo la lengua y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban cerca de nosotros.

-¿Eren? ¿Él se llama así?

Antes que pudiera decir algo mas la señora me soltó y propino un golpe en la cabeza de su nieto a lo que este se quejo y sobo la zona golpeada. Aquello me causo gracia así que sin querer me reí a lo que ellos voltearon a verme, él con enojo y la señora de forma divertida.

_II_

Pasaron los meses y me quede a vivir con ellos, ayude a la abuela en el restaurante, asistí a la escuela con él claro que se había transferido después de aquel incidente y algunos problemas en el colegio debido a las mocosas que querían con Eren y por vivir con él me tenían envidia ya que él les dejo en claro que tenía interés solo en mi pero fuera de ello todo había transcurrido con normalidad, realmente me gustaba esta vida.

-Apresúrate Levi o llegaremos tarde.

-Espérame Eren ya voy solo guardo mi libreta en la mochila. -Siempre me apresuraba pero quien tenía la culpa la mayoría de las veces era él por levantarse tarde mientras yo me levantaba temprano para ayudarle a la abuela en el restaurante.

-Va a llover, será tu culpa si nos mojamos. -Pase a su lado corriendo rumbo a la salida para poder adelantarme un poco aunque siempre él no tardaba en alcanzarme.

Estábamos cerca del colegio cuando comenzó a llover así que nos tuvimos que refugiar dentro de una tienda.

-Levi, mh ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-¿Cumpleaños? No lo sé.

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si lo festejamos el 25 de diciembre? Es navidad y me parece que es una bonita fecha para festejarlo.

-Está bien para mí. -Asentí recargándome en su hombro al tiempo que estiraba mi mano para poder mojarla un poco con el agua de la lluvia, justo en ese momento pude sentir como me colocaba un collar que resulto ser su llave que no soltaba para nada y según me había dicho alguna vez significaba demasiado para él.

Paso una semana y algo que nadie imaginaba sucedió. La abuela enfermo de gravedad y murió, fue entonces que lo pude ver, había olvidado lo rubio y alto que era Erwin. Me miro con esa mirada fría y enfadada, detrás de él iba la abuela, lo seguí dejando atrás a Eren que lloraba junto al cuerpo inerte de la abuela. Quería una explicación de por qué nunca me busco yo quería regresar.

-Aún puedes hacerlo, encontré tu libro, tómalo y volverás a ser un ángel. -Lo olvidaba el me conocía y podía adivinar lo que pensaba.

-¿Levi, puedes vernos? Dile a mi muchacho que estaré bien que sea feliz que siempre lo querré. Y por favor cuida de él, no lo dejes solo.

-Abuela. . . Yo se lo diré. -Quería decirle que iba regresar pero comprendí que no era el momento. Deje que se marcharan y regrese a donde estaba Eren y lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude en una clara señal de despedida.

-Debo irme Eren. . .

Se giró limpiándose las lágrimas y me alejo de forma violenta. -Vete.

-Eren. . .

-¡Dije que te fueras! vete y déjame solo. -Me mordí el labio en un intento de no llorar. Volví a ver a Erwin pasar pero esta vez solo así que lo seguí hasta la azotea del hospital donde él ya estaba esperándome, como era de esperarse. Él sólo sonrió de una forma que en cierta forma me causo nauseas era cierto que él y yo éramos o fuimos cercanos pero nunca compartió mi curiosidad por los humanos, decía que ellos siempre cambian sus sentimientos muy seguido así que no valían la pena.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Levi ha pasado un tiempo desde que te volviste humana. Un año para ser exactos ¿Te gusta ese tipo?

-Un año desde que me abandonaste, es verdad que al inicio quería volver pero ahora me gusta esta vida ¿Gustar? Si, si me gusta Eren y yo le gusto.

-Oh vaya, sería un problema que le ocurriera algo ¿No?

-¿Q-que estás diciendo? No lo harías.

-Regresa con nosotros Levi y no le pasara nada a ese humano, basta con tomar de nuevo tu libro y serás nuevamente un ángel, volverás al lugar donde perteneces. –Tome el libro sin saber el porqué lo hice realmente dado que en esos momentos ya no sabía si quería regresar o no tal vez lo hice porque tenía esa vaga esperanza que Eren estuviera bien sin mí y que no le pasara nada.

-¿Cumplirás tu promesa?

-Por supuesto ¿No confías?

Suspire resignada y me gire para regresar nuevamente junto a Eren quería estar con él por última vez y consolarle aunque sea un poco, Erwin me pregunto que a donde iba yo solo me encogí de hombros y conteste que a despedirme como era debido.

A la mañana siguiente fue el funeral de la abuela y Eren estaba inconsolable cosa que hacía que mi corazón doliera pero no podía hacer nada había prometido regresar y la promesa de un ángel era sagrada. Estuve con el castaño todo el tiempo posible que pude pero como era de esperar el me alejaba.

El entierro fue rápido y tranquilo y cuando se fueron todos el mocoso necio se quedo llorando de rodillas frente a la tumba de la abuela, en ese momento se apareció Erwin a lado mío diciéndome que ya era hora, asentí con pesar y comencé a seguirlo mirando de vez en cuando hacia el castaño que seguía llorando. Me detuve y me gire en dirección a Eren y después a Erwin, le entregue mi libro y le dije que no iría que me quedaría, como era de esperarse se molesto y empuño sus manos con ira que por un momento me causo temor.

-Te arrepentirás. –Sentencio desapareciendo y en cuanto lo hizo yo corrí hacia el castaño y le abrace, le abrace lo más fuerte que pude y le dije que no me iría que me quedaría a su lado, él solo lloro más y me abrazo de la misma forma y así nos quedamos llorando juntos.

Días después del funeral comenzaron a pasarle cosas extrañas a Eren, como objetos pesados que se caían de su lugar justo cuando pasaba él, supuse era cosa de Erwin y tenía una ligera idea de lo que tramaba. . .Que quedara al descubierto que yo era un ángel puesto que él sabía que si algo le ocurría para ya estos días a mi novio yo lo salvaría sin importar que. Si eso ocurría y se descubría lo que yo era debía regresar sin excusa alguna. Cierto día iba caminando por los pasillos del colegio cuando el rubio se puso frente a mí y me miro de una forma que no supe identificar.

-Te lo dije Levi que te ibas a arrepentir, ese humano ya sabe que eres un ángel y no quiere nada contigo así que debes saber que procede.

-Erwin Erwin debería darte vergüenza lo bajo que ha caído, dices no ser como los humanos pero has caído tan bajo como uno mira que mentirle a un chica tan bonita. –De la nada salió una castaña con lentes que pude identificar era la doctora del colegio pero ¿Cómo ella lo podía ver? -¿Acaso quieres convertirte en uno? Mira que puedo ayudarte si gustas.

-¿Quién eres?

-Oh ¿No me conoces? Fui muy famosa cuando era un ángel, soy Hanji Zoe y fui el primer ángel en convertirse en humano y déjame decirte mi querido Erwin que si te metes con Levi y Eren la pasaras mal así que déjalos en paz y haz tu trabajo, había estando evitándote pero ya llegue a mi limite.

-D-doctora ¿Usted fue un ángel? –Pregunte incrédula y recibí una afirmación como respuesta.

Meses de aquel encuentro con Erwin y Hanji las cosas se calmaron pero una tarde lluviosa un accidente lo cambiaria todo. Eren iba cruzando la calle para encontrarse conmigo y en ese momento un automóvil con un conductor en estado de ebriedad transitaba en esa calle y sin duda iba a atropellarlo, sin pensarlo use mi poder y detuve el automóvil y atraje a Eren hacia a mí.

Ese fue mi grave error ya que había roto la primera regla. . .

_IV_

"_**Si no la detienes ahora esperaras siempre por ella"**_

_Dos años pasaron desde que ella se fue dos años que la busque dos años arrepintiéndome de no haberle dicho que la amaba, la extrañaba pero en un día de primavera iba caminando por la calle por la que solía caminar con ella y sin razón alguna comenzó a llover, justo como aquel día que ella desapareció, a mi lado donde me refugiaba apareció una chica que también busco refugio y algo en ella llamo mi atención, traía un collar parecido al que le regale a Levi. . . quise detenerla para preguntarle de donde lo había sacado pero echo a correr. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto es todo, creo que quedo muy largo pero muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado.<strong>


End file.
